Metals, such as silver, gold, copper, other noble metals and alloys thereof, are known to compile surface deposits and are thus easily soiled, dulled or tarnished due to exposure to environmental conditions or by handling and use. Products made from these metals are generally of high value and thus the cleaning and protection thereof is desired. However, such surface deposits can be difficult to remove without destroying the appearance or quality of the metal surface. For example, tarnish can be removed by mechanical cleaning methods using, for example, steel wool, sandpaper, emery paper, or a file to rub or polish the metal's dull surface. These mechanical cleaning methods cause scratching or marring of the surface. Chemical cleaners can visually change surface appearance. Cleaners and polishers are available, but involve substantial time and effort in application, are often difficult to use, tend to clean unevenly and fail often to remove all tarnish or prevent the reformation of an undesirable deposit on the surface.
Therefore, a need exists for a metal cleaning composition which removes surface deposits, such as soil and tarnish, from a metal surface rapidly and completely. In addition, it would be preferable that the metal cleaning composition also prevent the return of such surface deposits for a substantial time period, such as for at least two years.